My Heart Will Go On
by Shimokara1
Summary: When Ginny needs help learning a spell Harry volunteers to show her, but will Ginny learn more than just a spell?


**My Heart Will Go On**

**Every night in my dreams**

**I see you. I feel you.**

**That is how I know you go on**

Ginny felt her heart skip a beat during lunch as she watched Harry coming down walkway. He was heading right for her and even seemed to be watching her. She felt herself blush and begin to open her mouth to greet him when he walked past her.

"Hey Ron! Harmiony!" Harry said as he took a seat between his two best friends.

Ginny let out a sigh. It was impossible for her to even say a simple hello to Harry let alone get him to notice her.

**Far across the distance**

**And spaces between us**

**You have come to show you go on**

"Hey Ginny?" Harry said.

Ginny looked up and felt herself blush.

"H-hello H-harry…" She said as she gulped down her confidence in talking to him.

"Ron told me you were having trouble with one of your spells."

"Y-yeah…I-I have."

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will do on and on**

"Would you like me to help you?"

Ginny blushed even more, "C-could you…I-I need to know this spell for class."

Harry smiled at her sudden blush and nodded, "I'll see you later tonight then."

Ginny nodded and with a mixture of shyness and nervousness she went back to eating.

**Love can touch us one time**

**And last for a lifetime**

**And never let go till we're one**

(Time Jump- Later that night)

Ginny sat on her bed. Her back was to the entrance where everyone seemed to come in. With out realizing it, Harry had walked in and sat on her bed. The sudden sink in of her bed made her jump and turn.

"H-harry…w-when did y-y-you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded and Harry took her by her hand and led her to the Griffindor library, which was located near the painted they had recently whispered the password to.

**Love was when I loved you**

**One true time I had to**

**In my life we'll always go on**

"Ok. Do you have your wand?"

Ginny nodded and pulled it from a pocket.

"I never leave without it. Never know when you need it."

Harry smiled, "Yeah. Ok, Ron said the spell was Blackitus saboryis"

Ginny nodded.

"Ok. First you flick your wrist twice, then close your eyes and concentrate on the object."

"I don't have an object to concentrate on…"

That was lie number one. Although the object was a person, Ginny was still thinking about him. Harry on the otherhand was in thought about what to use.

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will do on and on**

"Ah! We'll use this book. Ok. No concentrate on the book and say the words."

Ginny nodded. She closed her eyes and flicked her wrist twice. Her mind concentrated on the book and then…"

"Blackitus saboryis."

The book suddenly turned black and almost as if it was on fire, it turned into ash.

"I did it!" Ginny said happily.

**There is some love that will not**

**Go away**

"Yeah! You did." Harry said.

He looked at Ginny with a smile. Their eyes suddenly met both falling into an eternal fantasy.

"Ginny…I love you…"

Ginny felt her heart beat faster. How could she tell him how she felt? Ginny froze thinking of a way to tell Harry her own feelings, but couldn't build up the courage to say it.

**You're here, there's nothing to fear**

**And I know that my heart will go on**

**We'll stay forever this way**

**You are safe in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

All of a sudden even as her lips parted the words she had been longing to say came out like she had said it before.

"I love you too…"

As if the two were dreaming they shared a long and lingering kiss. Harry was the one who broke the kiss to speak.

"We better go to bed." Harry said to the now blushing Ginny.

"Y-yeah…I-I guess you're right."

"Oh, Ginny. Will you…uh…go out with me?"

"Yeah." She said without a thought.


End file.
